Something we can both agree on
by butterbeerforbreakfast
Summary: It's not often that Hermione and Luna agree, but they do on this. Featuring a grumbling Ron and Drunk!Hinny


Hermione had tried so hard to leave but really that final conclusion report was due in three days and she was sure she finally had it the way it was supposed to be. Dashing out of the Ministry, she hastened her pace to get to the doors of The Leaky Cauldron.

'You're late,' Ron grumbled, a clear grimace on his face.

Hermione looked down at her watch, _45 minutes, oh, that is late_, she thought sliding into the spot next to Ron on the bench.

'Well better late than never,' she said reaching over to peck his cheek with a kiss.

She turned her attention to the other two sitting across from her. Both Harry and Ginny were straddling the bench they were on. On the surface, they appeared to be having some sort of intense discussion but then she noticed Harry grinning. She hadn't seen him like this in some time.

'Hello, you two.' They both ignored her. _Fine_, Hermione thought. But then realised something wasn't quite right with Ginny, her eyes were a little glassy. She turned her attention back to Harry, his appearance mirroring Ginny's.

Although the two were in fact ignoring her in favour of continuing their conversation, Hermione couldn't help the smile that graced her face. She hadn't seen them this close since sixth year. It had bothered her that they hadn't got back together after the war. Both claiming there was no point with Ginny going back to Hogwarts and Harry taking on a rather intense Auror training course. She didn't think they had discussed this with each other, just assumed what the other was thinking. Her and Ron had been in the same predicament and they had made it work. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the conversation in front of her.

'Make up. They put it on and my eyes look bigger.' Hermione watched as Ginny, somewhat haphazardly pointed to her eyes, making them even larger than normal. 'I have to look good for the photo.'

'What's going on?' Hermione turned toward Ron.

'Not sure but they have been doing this the entire time.' He answered wiggling his finger towards the two in question.

'I think you have really pretty eyes. I've always thought it.' Harry said in a voice so quiet that Hermione barely heard him.

'Aw,' Ginny's face turning soft, then quick as a flash, she looked at him rather fiercely. 'I think you have the prettiest of all the eyes.' Her arms circling the space between the two, nearly knocking Harry's glasses off his face.

'For fu-'

'Ron.' Admonished Hermione.

Ron just let out a breath, clearly frustrated. 'You haven't been here. This is third time they have come back to this topic.'

'How long have they been here?' Hermione was now concerned, clearly, they had had far too much to drink.

Ron just shook his head. 'No idea. I know Ginny left really early this morning. Had to be there by five, and Harry had night shift. So maybe an hour or so.'

Hermione watched as his head swivelled toward Luna. 'She bought the first round.' Ron nodded towards the blonde Hermione had just noticed.

Hermione acknowledged her presence, then looked rather sternly towards Luna, 'Luna, how did they get like this?'

Luna just smiled serenely, 'Hello Hermione.' She watched Luna peer over towards Harry and Ginny. 'I got them a triple. I told Tom that Harry would take care of it. He wanted to buy Ginny a drink because she is going away next week. I thought it was really sweet of him.'

'So, Harry asked for a triple? Yes?'

'Well, he asked for three drinks. One for each of us. That's nice isn't it? Tom said he could do a refill to save us from going back up to the bar.'

Hermione looked around at the near empty bar area. She grabbed Ginny's drink and took a small sip. Placing it back on the table, she watched the small amount refill back to the top. She shook her head and cast her spell quietly. 'Finite Incantatem.'

Hermione looked back towards the bar, and at the now hard glaring stare of Tom. Clearly, he had been making out alright on this little trick of his and would definitely be walking away tonight with a few extra galleons. Well, not on her watch.

Ron laughed, 'Well if you were to ask me, my guess would be lack of sleep, food and as for this,' grimacing yet again, 'sex.'

Hermione now noticed but not quite understanding why Parvati was on the other side of Luna.

As if sensing her question, Luna looked over at Parvati and smiled. 'I saw Parvati outside and brought her in for a drink. She just finished her course for the day. She is very creative. Looking at design I think …' she said trailing off.

Hermione shook her head, 'Fine.' She looked over toward Parvati and gave a nod.

'Hermione,' said a somewhat amused Parvati.

The door tinkled and Hermione looked up to see Seamus and Dean come in.

'What is this a reunion or something?' Hermione heard Ron grumble under his breath.

Hermione looked at him harshly. 'What's wrong?'

'I thought we were just going to have nice quiet dinner. Just the four us. You weren't here when I got here, but Luna was and as for these two,' pointing his finger yet again at Harry and Ginny, 'they've been looking at each other like the bloody sun is setting in one another's eyes.'

Parvati hearing his grumbling just smiled across at him, 'Well, I was planning on meeting up with Dean. I needed his help with something I am working on. So sorry for disrupting your precious dinner.'

Hermione would deal with Ron in a minute. Although not really interested in what Parvati was doing, in fact, it sounded rather frivolous. But then, if she was going to make the world a better place, she figured there should be those who want to make it pretty. Or something. Hermione was just a little too irate at the state of the two in front of her. Especially as no one else seemed at all concerned. She was quick to realise why, they were now talking about each other's hair.

'I like it long.'

She watched as Ginny beamed up at him, 'But it gets in the way.'

'Better than mine,' Harry answered pointing to his hair. Hermione had not failed to notice that he had managed a quick ruffle of said hair, making it even more tousled. She couldn't help the snicker that came out nor the eye roll. Not that the two in front of her would even notice.

'I think your hair is,' she watched Ginny lean in to Harry's ear, unfortunately cutting off the word she managed to whisper.

Well whatever it was, it certainly got his attention as she watched Harry blush.

Clearly there were more important matters to attend to than what it was Ginny said to make Harry rival a Weasley in the blushing department. Her best friend looked like he was about to fall off the bench.

'Harry,' she snapped trying to get his attention. Harry looked up at her in answer. 'Do you want something to eat? Ginny, maybe you as well.'

'Hey, Hermione.' Harry smiled at her, then turned his attention back to the little redhead whose legs had somehow managed to now be on his knees. 'Did you want something to eat Ginny?'

'Eating, eating is good.' Ginny was looking up to him as though he had just told her that ice-cream was now free.

'Well what do you want, my treat hey?' Hermione's tone taking on that of a mother trying to get her two children away from some silly TV show that had them both engrossed.

'Surprise me.' Harry slurred.

Ginny just grinned back. 'Yeah, surprises! I mean, surprise us.'

Harry laughed as though it was the funniest thing he had heard.

No wonder Ron is in such a strop, she had only been here five or so minutes. _They were annoying_, she thought.

Hermione looked at Ron, her voice now much softer, 'What about you?'

Ron grabbed her hand, 'I'll come with you,' he said standing up. Removing his hand from hers, he placed it on her lower back as they made their way to the bar area.

'I'm sorry,' Ron said as Hermione scanned the menu looking for something to mop up the alcohol currently within Harry and Ginny.

'I am too,' she grinned. 'They are …'

'Yeah,' Ron nodded in agreement. 'We'll get some food in them and they should be fine.'

Quickly ordering they made it back to the table just in time.

'Maybe you should just kiss her,' Ginny said looking rather forlorn. 'You're really good at it.'

_Oh God, what now_, Hermione thought in despair.

'Nah, she doesn't want my kisses, just wants my hand.'

Hermione looked up shocked, 'Harry, what are you on about?'

'Dating,' Harry responded looking over at Ron, a sneer on his face.

'Bloody Hell, Harry, you are not dating Susan. We make you go to the coffee shop with her to get you out of the bloody office for more than five minutes.' Ron said rather sternly. Hermione thought the look on his face was quite handsome really.

Unable to dwell any further on the redhead beside her, Hermione was concerned with this little turn of events, 'Harry, do you want to date Susan?'

'No, but Ron says I need to get out and I tell him,' he started to look slightly nauseous, 'I am getting out. Every second day, me and Susan, we get the coffee.'

'I think she is mad to not want to kiss you.' Ginny stated so matter of factly, that Hermione had to look twice. Ginny's eyes were now just a tad teary. But Hermione watched as Ginny just tightened her jaw and blink away the moisture.

'No one wants to kiss Harry, Ginny.' Ron snapped. Hermione could definitely feel his patience wearing extremely thin. Harry now looking like he had just been shot, Ron quickly amended his statement. 'I meant Susan, Susan doesn't want you kissing her.'

'She must be mad.' Ginny said quietly shaking her head.

Looking back down at Ginny, Harry spoke back just as quietly, 'I think you kiss brilliantly.' Harry then turned his attention towards the end of the table. Hermione looked to where Harry was now directing his question. 'She does, doesn't she?'

Seamus and Dean were both sporting identical grins until Harry's little enquiry into the kissing prowess of one Miss Weasley.

Dean just looked horrified and a little more than annoyed. 'Really?'

Hermione turned her attention toward Dean, a warning look in her eye.

With one eyebrow raised, Dean just stared back at her. 'That look may work with those three, but it doesn't with me.' Shrugging her off.

Seamus touched his knee slightly, Dean looked at him. 'I was forced to witness that the first-time round. I really don't need to see it again. Come on, let's go.'

Seamus just snickered. 'Yeah, but this time, you don't need a rebound. Parvati?'

Parvati looking more than relieved just responded with a simple. 'Yes.' Looking up at those left, she just gave a rather large smile and with a quick goodbye, headed towards the door.

'Well, we'll be seeing you.' Seamus stood and with Dean in hand, they too left.

Unnoticed by Harry or Ginny who had continued back to their own little conversation.

Hermione was now more than slightly annoyed as she listened in on who was better looking. She clicked her fingers at the two of them. 'Hey. You're both very good looking.'

Ron snickered beside her, as she watched the two turn towards her. Looks of absolute awe on their faces. Great, now she was feeling nauseous and all she'd had was the tiniest sip of Ginny's drink and _where was their food?_

'I think I'm the last person to point out the bloody obvious really,' Ron said reaching for her hand to placate the look on her face. 'But I think we need to get these two out of here.'

'They can't help it. It's the amoractias.'

'Luna, please stop.' Holding up a hand, Hermione could feel a headache coming on. Luna's nonsense would definitely not help in this situation.

'It's true. They have been bottling this in for far too long. They aid in extracting emotions.'

'More like hormones.' Ron counted.

Hermione watched Ginny somehow managed to pull her leg over the bench, holding Harry's arm for support. 'Where are you going?'

'Just going to the loo,' Ginny answered.

'Will you be right?'

'Yes,' Ginny replied rather unsure but then gave a definite, 'yes, I will.'

'I'll go with you,' Harry said looking like someone had taken his pet crup from him.

'No Harry, let Ginny go.' Hermione said. She waited for Ginny to move off then leaned toward Harry. 'I think it might be best if you two call it a night and take her back to your place.'

Harry's face lit up before quickly growing concerned.

'It's fine, Molly knows.' Hermione lied, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She would get a message to Molly that Ginny was with her. 'Make sure you don't let her out of your sight, OK? Do not let her floo, who knows where she could end up. And for heaven's sake, don't let her apparate. What could happen if she does?' Hermione questioned him, as if speaking to a four-year-old.

'Splinching.'

Hermione looked at him and nodded. 'That's right, she may splinch herself and we definitely don't want bits of Ginny everywhere, do we?'

Harry just shook his head solemnly. Hermione had to stifle a laugh. _Honestly!_

'No, that's right, we want to keep her whole, don't we?'

'I like her bits.'

Ron just groaned. Hermione keeping her eyes on Harry said, 'I know you do and I'm sure she likes yours too.'

Hermione then looked over at Ron. His forehead resting on his palm, eyes closed and his head shaking slightly from one side to the other. Fine, she was obviously not getting any support there. 'So, we need you keep her _safe_, OK?'

Harry just nodded.

_Excellent, one down, one to go. This will be a breeze. Ginny wouldn't be able to help herself._ Hermione thought rather smugly.

Hermione watched Ginny stumble her way back to the table and rose to meet her before she got there. 'Ginny, Harry needs to go home. He is _very_ tired. Can you make sure he gets there? I need you to stay with him. You know how he gets some time.'

Ginny looked up at Hermione, 'Of course. I will always be there for him.'

Hermione, a gentle smile on her face. 'I know you will.' Hugging Ginny tightly to her she whispered. 'You're a really good friend. You know that, right?'

She felt Ginny nodding.

Hermione watched as Ginny took Harry's hand to help him off the bench. Both were swaying just a tad, but really, they only had four streets to navigate. _Even they could manage that,_ Hermione thought, _well maybe_.

'I think this is nice. The way they should be.' Luna said as she too watched Harry and Ginny head off in the direction of the exit.

'Something we can both agree on.'

Turning back toward Hermione, Luna's brow crinkled slightly. 'We agree on lots of things.'

'OK Luna.' Hermione turned toward Ron and their food that finally arrived. 'Dinner for two. Take it with us?'

'Sounds like the best idea you have had all night.'

'What do you mean?' Hermione's head turned toward the exit of the bar. She couldn't help the smile as she watched Harry and Ginny practically devour one another before grasping hands again and continuing their walk towards Harry's.

'You do realise what you have done right?'

'Well, yes, of course I have. I have managed to get those two back together, something that was apparently beyond them.'

Ron just shook his head. 'I think they'll be doing, what we are going to be doing, after we actually eat this _first_.'

_Oh no._ Hermione thought, _surely Ginny would stay in the spare room._

Ron laughed again. 'You're getting a little too easy to read now. I know, let's revise.' His tone of smugness far too apparent for Hermione's liking. 'You told Harry he can't let Ginny out of his sight and that Ginny needs to be there for him. You _really_ think she will stay in the spare room. She'll make it no where near the spare room.'

_What a nightmare!_ Hermione just gave up, her shoulders dropping. 'Well, this was a fun evening.' Her sarcasm clearly going over the top of Luna. She sighed, 'Fine, let's have dinner for two and then …'

Quickly grabbing the bags, Ron looked over to Luna and gave her one. Then with a quick wink quietly said 'You deserve it. Night Luna.'

'Oh yeah, goodnight Luna.' Hermione said as if she had forgotten the girl right next to her.

'I agree with that too,' Luna said a small smile on her face. She'd had a great evening. Time with friends, free drinks and dinner. She opened the bag and began to eat. Pudding first.


End file.
